XMas CrackDrabble
by blueholic
Summary: Naruto sama Hinata pergi kencan, tapi kencan mereka ga diberkahi *?* X-Mas drabble 1!


_Hai semuanya long time no see! Hehehe cuman iseng2 ngepost fanfic lama soal naruhina…ahh sori kalo ceritanya biasa aja -_- n sori kalo ini pendek bgt….lagi ga mood bikin cerita panjang…jadi mungkin ini..Drabble? sori juga kalo jelek, udah lama ga nulis. Merry Christmas!_

_Disclaimer : NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO!_

* * *

Malam natal yang damai di Konohagakure…

Hari ini adalah tanggal 24 Desember. Malam natal. Malam yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto. Malam ini, rencananya dia mau mengajak Hinata candle light dinner bareng. Setelah berdandan pake jas yang rapih (tuxedo gitu), Naruto bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Hinata.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata (setelah cape lompat dari pager)

"Naruto!" Hinata datang secara tiba – tiba. Naruto celingak – celinguk sambil mengawasi sekeliling. Kenapa sich? Biar gak ditangkep Neji donk! Untung si Neji lagi ngobrol sama sodaranya, Hanabi dan Rin, jadi gak merhatiin Hinata. Diam – diam Hanabi mengacungkan jempol ke Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata hanya blushing dan tak lama kemudian pergi bersama Naruto ke suatu tempat.

"Na…na..ruto, ki..kita ma..u ke..mana?"

"Udah! Kamu diem aja!" Naruto masih menarik tangan Hinata. Ternyata mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah restoran yang romantis. Disana sudah banyak dipasang hiasan natal, plus santa claus yang lagi nawarin gantungan kunci. Tanpa buang waktu Naruto langsung mencari tempat duduk dan segera memesan makanan.

"Mas! Sini mas!"

"Enak aja gue bukan ikan mas tau! Panggil saya oom. Mau pesen apa?"

"Oom, disini ada ramen enggak?"

"Weleh welehh mas tuh gimana toh kalo mau kencan ya mesen tuh jangan ramen toh harusnya sirloin kek steak kek nasgor kek," tuh pelayan malah nyerocos, lidahnya muncrat lagi. Kasian amat ya Naruto…

"Jadi, Na…naruto mau pesen apa?"

"Nasgor aja deh. Minumnya…"

"Mas, gimana klo minumnya cappuccino ato esspreso?"

"Masa nasgor minumnya cappuccino? Gimana sich loe!"

"Jadi maunya apa?"

"Air putih!" Pelayan itu segera pergi ke dapur tempat pelayan yang lain. Naruto mukanya udah merah banget karena marah. Sementara itu di dapur tempat pelayan – pelayan restoran berada.

"Kamu hebat banget aktingnya, Neji!" Kiba terlihat senang sambil memasak nasi goreng. Neji hanya manggut – manggut.

"Inget, aku nyamar jadi pelayan buat melindungi Nona Hinata!"

"Tapi kasian banget yah masa dinner special begini mesennya nasgor?" Kiba cekikikan sambil memasak telur ceplok.

"Kan loe cuma bisa masak nasgor. Gimana sich!"

"Oke. Oke. Terus gimana rencana kamu selanjutnya?"

"Ssst.."

* * *

"Hinata…" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Muka Hinata langsung memerah. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata yang tak kuasa menolak juga mendekati wajah Naruto. Perlahan bibir mereka berdekatan. 30 cm…10cm…4cm…1mm…

"Pesanan anda sudah jadi!" Tiba – tiba pelayan yang tadi datang (Neji) dan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Perlahan Naruto dan Hinata menjauh. Neji sih hanya senyam – senyum sendiri.

"Oom! Lu apa – apaan sich!"

"hehe maaf mas disini tuh dilarang yang namanya PACARAN!"

"Kalo gitu disitu maksudnya apa?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah lain. Jelas sekali disana banyak orang yang sedang bermesra – mesraan.

"Mas salah liat kali!"

"Gue masih muda en gue gak mengalami yang namanya RABUN!"

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat…!" Neji perlahan membuka jubahnya. Naruto terkesiap, mulutnya mangap. Hinata memeluk Naruto. Dramatis amat!

"Saya adalah!" perlahan Neji membuka topengnya. Naruto memperlihatkan rasa penasarannya dengan ngiler. Hinata makin memeluk Naruto.

"WOI! JANGAN TIDUR DONG!" Neji gak jadi membuka topengnya. Naruto segera tersadar.

"Loe kelamaan sih buka topengnya!"

"Liat nih! Aku adalah!" Neji membuka topengnya. Naruto terkesiap.

"Kamu…banci!" Naruto menunjuk rambut Neji. Neji makin kesel dan kayaknya dia dah kumat.

"Aku Neji! Neji!" kata Neji sambil marah – marah. Hinata tampak terkejut dan ia melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah itu Hinata berdiri dan air mata mengalir dari matanya dengan deras.

"Jadi kak Neji gak percaya sama aku, gitu!"

"Hinata…bukan gitu maksud aku,…"

"Kak Neji, aku hargai setiap usaha kakak. Aku senang kakak mau melindungi aku,"

"…"

"Tapi bukan kayak gini caranya,"

"…"

"Aku…senang punya kakak kayak kak Neji," Hinata masih menangis dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Neji. Neji yang merasa bersalah segera mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata, tunggu!"

* * *

"Hinata! Tunggu!" Neji memanggil Hinata berkali – kali. Namun Hinata tidak menyahut, karena ia masih marah soal yang tadi.

"Hinata, maafin aku! Iya deh, aku merestui hubungan kamu ama Naruto!" Hinata terkejut dan terharu. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa kakaknya -yang sangat siscom- ternyata ikhlas merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Hinata cayank, ayo keluar donk!" Naruto ikut berteriak. Hinata pun akhirnya keluar dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hinata, maafin kakak ya," Neji langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya menangis terharu. Naruto hanya menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut dengan senang, karena baru kali ini ia melihat –kasih sayang- kakak beradik yang sangat kuat.

"Aku…sayang kakak,"

"Aku juga sayang kamu. Maaf ya aku selalu menghalangimu dan Naruto," Neji dan Hinata mulai melepas pelukannya. Neji memberikan sebuah kado yang sangat cantik dengan pita polkadot yang lucu. Penasaran, Hinata pun membukanya.

Ternyata isinya adalah boneka teddy bear kecil. Hinata hanya menangis terharu. Dulu, ia selalu merengek pada ayahnya agar membelikannya boneka teddy bear. Tapi ayahnya hanya mau membelikan boneka teddy bear bila Hinata sudah menjadi kuat. Karena itu, Hinata selalu berlatih dengan keras. Tapi harapannya pupus sudah, karena ia tak kunjung menjadi kuat. Hinata sampai putus asa. Dulu, saat natal Hinata selalu merasa iri dengan teman – temannya yang merayakan natal bersama boneka teddy bear masing – masing. Tak hanya sekali dua kali Hinata menangis sedih karena tidak mempunyai boneka teddy bear. Tapi tangis kali ini lain. Ini tangis kebahagiaan.

"Aku akan selalu menyimpannya. Terima kasih, aniki! Kamu baik sekali,"

"Sama – sama. Merry Christmas, Hinata!"

"Merry Christmas, Kak Neji!" Hinata kembali memeluk Neji. Kali ini Naruto juga ikut memeluk mereka. Baru kali ini Naruto mengalami natal seindah ini. Natal memang hari yang penuh dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Terlebih lagi, kali ini Neji merestui hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Ini memang natal terindah bagi Naruto, Neji , dan Hinata.

* * *

_Simple n jelek abis. OOC bgt yah ternyata, hahahahahah. Review? xD_


End file.
